Revelación
by Emiita
Summary: Oh, vaya, así que este es el típico momento incómodo donde te das cuenta de que tu mejor amiga está buena y descubres que te gustan las tetas grandes. Sí, Natsu es gilipollas y su única neurona pensante se ha ido de vacaciones a libidolandia, el maravilloso país más-abajo-de-sus-caderas. Vamos, que está pensando con la polla, no con el cere...Bueh, da igual, ustedes entienden.


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, pero no demasiado. OoC muy posiblemente. Yo sí que tuve una revelación al escribir esta parida mental xDD

**Nº palabras:** 1.191

**Resumen: **Oh, vaya, así que este es el típico momento incómodo donde te das cuenta de que tu mejor amiga está buena y descubres que te gustan las tetas grandes. Sí, Natsu es gilipollas y su única neurona pensante se ha ido de vacaciones a libidolandia, el maravilloso país más-abajo-de-sus-caderas. Vamos, que está pensando con la polla, no con el cere...Bueh, da igual, ustedes entienden.

* * *

**Revelación**

Natsu tuvo una revelación. Una maldita revelación -lo sé, es muuuuy fuerte.-

Le gusta Lucy. Sí, Lucy, su compañera de equipo rubia, culona y de cero carisma sexual, así, sin anestesia ni nada. La misma que viste ropa pequeña y calza tacones de equilibrio.

Sep, era obvio, pero Natsu es Natsu y él no se caracteriza por pillar la obviedad de las cosas, personas o seres no identificados -entre estos todo lo que tenga que ver consigo mismo.- Él es lento y su simplicidad le provocará un futuro-no-muy-lejano de dolor de huevos -más evidente, imposible.-

Claro que, si le preguntaras alguna otra persona -a cualquiera. Mago o no.- seguramente, te devolvería la pregunta con algo parecido a: _"¿Pero no son novios?"_ o _"Se gusssstan" _más una sonrisa de dentífrico. O simplemente te contestaría alguna estupidez sobre el destino y lo enamorados que están esos dos chicos y _blah, blah, blah_ -respuestas típicas de comedias románticas, por si no lo habías entendido.-

Bueh, al parecer, todos se daban cuenta de lo cercanos que son Lucy y Natsu, menos los dos susodichos -o quizás Lucy sí lo había captado, pero por su propia salud mental, prefería hacer de cuenta que las entradas de Natsu por su ventana eran puras e inocentes, sin ningún tipo de objetivo mirón detrás.-

Y el caso es, que Natsu ni siquiera sabe por qué hoy, un día como otro cualquiera en Magnolia, concretamente, en el gremio de Fairy Tail, él ha llegado a esta conclusión. Solo algo hizo _clack_ en su cabeza, y _zas_, ahí estaba, sin poder apartar la mirada del escote de su amiga -_Entonces, lo que más te gustó de mi fueron mis ojos ¿verdad, cariño?_ _Sí, claaaro que sí, amor. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué lo primero que te miré fueron las tetas? Por favor, soy un caballero. _Por supuesto. ¿El físico? No, para nada. Nunca. Putas películas de mierda.-

Era patético. De verdad qué sí.

Joder, lo más lamentable del asunto era que Lucy siempre lleva escotes enormes y faldas cortas y viste esas mismas prendas para pelear y tienen la estúpida manía de romperse en sitios prohibidos, insinuando que se caerán y dejarán al descubierto sus encantos, pero nunca lo hacen. Y eso cuando no se ha quedado desnuda o se ha lanzado sobre él, apretando sus tetas contra su cara. ¿Y él qué ha hecho? Quejarse de que va a morir asfixiado -lo sé, eres un genio, Natsu.-

Mierda, no tiene motivos suficientes para estar mirando como un pervertido las tetas grandes de Lucy, porque, vamos, no era la primera vez que las veía, pero una cosa era la lógica tardía del matadragones y otra muy diferente apartar los ojos de semejante vista. Eso era un reto y una fuerza de voluntad que no tenía -era como montar en transportes sin marearse. Caso perdido.-

Lo más que lo frustra, es que no ha pasado nada extravagante. No hay detonante. Es decir, Lucy no ha aparecido en bikini, ropa interior sexy -la que tiene guardada en su cómoda, en el tercer cajón, al fondo-, desnuda o luciendo sugestiva -rara vez sabe lucir sugestiva apropósito y con intenciones de conquista.- Solo era la Lucy normal de siempre entrando por el gremio, saludando a todo el mundo y sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa radiante. Y para de contar.

Pero a él le gustó, y su neurona se hinchó de hormonas la noche anterior -o algo así.-

– ¿Natsu, estás bien? Te noto raro y callado. ¿Estás enfermo?

Y lo hizo. Lucy se inclinó hacia delante, dándole una vista perfecta de su canalillo. No pudo evitar gemir y darse un cabezazo contra la barra. Jodido infierno.

Oh, vaya, así que este es el típico momento incómodo donde te das cuenta de que tu mejor amiga está buena y descubres que te gustan las tetas grandes, se dijo. Sí, Natsu es gilipollas y su única neurona pensante se ha ido de vacaciones a libidolandia, el maravilloso país más-abajo-de-sus-caderas. Vamos, que está pensando con la polla, no con el cere...Bueh, da igual, ustedes entienden.

– ¿Natsu?

–Ah, sí, estoy bien. –contestó a trompicones, luciendo un golpe rojo en la frente y rodando los ojos entre las tetas y los ojos de Lucy con inquietud.

Ella frunció el ceño y se dedicó a escrutarlo durante un largo minuto, luego se encogió de hombros no encontrando el motivo de su sufrimiento personal y se embarcó en una agradable conversación con Mirajane, Lisanna y Erza.

Natsu volvió a respirar en ese instante.

–Te gussssta–le susurró Happy al oído.

Casi murió del infarto, pero decidió que sería mejor matar al gato primero.

– ¡Cállate! –rugió Natsu levantándose aparatosamente de la silla, tumbándola en el intento y mirando con rostro contraído al exceed.

Happy sonrió como un pervertido y el dragón comenzó a replantearse las lealtades del gato y su tiempo pasado con Gray -Gray y su complejo de stripper siempre es una mala influencia para todos.-

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¡Lucy! ¡Natsu se volvió loco!

Happy se lanzó contra los pechos de Lucy en un ataque dramático y Natsu chirrió tan fuerte los dientes que le dolió la mandíbula. Joder, tener amigos para esto.

– ¡Yo no hice nada! –lo acusó Natsu, inflando las mejillas.

–Lucy, Natsu se nos ha vuelto un pervertido. Yo de ti no lo dejaría entrar más en casa. –conspiró Happy, mirándolo de reojo. –Te estaba mirando el pecho, Lucy. A saber qué cosas estaría pensando...

Lucy se puso taaaan roja que incluso podía competir con las manzanas del frutero.

–Yo sabía que en algún momento esto iba a pasar. No podía ser asexual toda su vida. –susurró Lisanna con una sonrisa tenue.

– ¿Cuándo le pides salir, Natsu? –lo hostigó Mira con su típico tono dulzón/diabólico.

Erza, aunque sonrojada, se levantó de su taburete y le envió una mirada tan densa como su carácter.

–Si le pones un solo dedo encima antes de casarte, te castraré.

Oh, joder.

– ¡Qué yo no he hecho nada, carajo!

–Natsu, tienes que ser más romántico. No puedes mirar los encantos de una chica sin pedirle que sea tu novia. Eso no está bien. –canturreó Mirajane.

– ¡Todo es tu culpa, Lucy! A partir de hoy llevarás camisas de cuello alto.

Y este fue el día en el que Natsu tuvo su revelación de tetas grandes y sufrió las consecuencias tardías de la adolescencia, hormonas y de su gusto por las mujeres. Erza y Mirajane lo acosaron el resto de la mañana con palabrería castradora, Gary se rió de él mientras se desnudaba y el maestro lo traumatizó con su charla sobre cómo-se-hacen-los-bebés. En una palabra, maravilloso.

En cuanto a Lucy...no le dirigió la palabra en tres días y por una vez, le hizo caso, y llevó camisas de cuello alto. Sin embargo, el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad: las camisas eran tan ajustadas que marcaban sus pechos de igual forma y dejaba mucho espacio en su imaginación para fantasear.

¿La buena noticia? No se hizo pajas -dolor de huevos, ya te lo había dicho.- Las amenazas directas de Erza y las astutas miradas de Mirajane eran tan explícitas como tener una espada constante rozándote la polla.

* * *

_¿Qué tengo que decir? LOL Ok, no, también tengo que añadir que soy una puta diosa cachonda que le gusta joder y blah, blah, blah...(? xDDD _

_Vaaale, no sé qué mierda estaba pensando al escribir, solo lo hice xD Me pareció irónico colocar a Natsu en esta situación, normalmente es Lucy la que sale frustrada con un Happy diciéndole "te gusssta" xD Me gustó escribirlo, pese a que no me convenza y me parezca un mal intento de escrito cómico xDD _

_Buuueh, me voy, ya volveré a joder en algún momento, cuando deje de leer Canción de Hielo y Fuego y a mi mente le apetezca escribir paridas sin sentido xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
